


Запахи

by Lisaveta, Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series, star trek kelvin timeline
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisaveta/pseuds/Lisaveta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Космос ничем не пахнет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Запахи

Космос ничем не пахнет.  
  
Как бы ни воспевался он в научной фантастики далекого двадцатого века, как бы ни был привычен в веке двадцать третьем, те, для кого космос был работой, могли точно сказать — он не пахнет. У золотых звезд нет вкуса лимонных долек в сиропе. Туманности совсем не пахнут сахарной ватой. Планеты — это не разноцветные леденцы. Темное бесконечное пространство совсем не виноградное желе. Огромные корабли-элефанты, щерящееся на тебя бивнями-фазерами, не могут пахнуть ростбифом.  
  
А люди, земляне они или орионцы, и даже вулканцы, они всего лишь звери, животные. Которые созданы для мира запахов.  
  
На «Энтерпрайз» девушки любят духи. Тонкие, едва уловимые, чтобы по уставному не раздражать других членов экипажа, чтобы не навязываться. И все же — пахнуть. Мощная система очистки воздуха не дает шлейфу аромата за молоденьким энсином в красной форме и с темно-фиолетовыми локонами задержаться в турболифте или провести ее кавалера коридором по запаху, но парень из инженерного время от времени будет утыкаться носом в рукав собственной рубашки, будто хранящей еще запах тех духов.  
  
Романтично и почти нелепо в космосе, в котором совсем нет запахов.  
  
  
И если бы мог с этим кто-то поспорить, так только Скотти. Для него космос всегда пах как свобода. А свобода, совершенно не вдруг, предсказуемо и желанно обрела запах совсем еще новенького звездолета класса Конституция. Она пахла пластиком внутренней обшивки, пахла искусственной кожей кресел мостика, пахла неотработанным машинным маслом. Космос для него пах вновь подаренной мечтой, с бьющимся сердцем варп-двигателя.  
  
А еще в его идеальном запахе была нотка чего-то сладко-дикого, огненно-красного, страстного и жаркого. Открыто улыбающийся, пропитанный довольством, внутренним спокойствием и машинным маслом, Скотти всегда замирал на несколько мгновений, втягивая в себя этот экзотический аромат, чуть чувствующийся от волос Нийоты Ухуры.  
  
  
Для Спока космос пах привычными благовониями для медитации. Да и как тут не медитировать, с таким экипажем и регулярностью, с которой их капитан находил приключения. Споку частенько приходилось зажигать курильни, занимая свое место на камнях и погружаться в собственное сознание, уравновешивая в нем космос. Раскладывая на логику и правильность произошедшего за день, находя объяснения и пути. И снова удостоверяясь, что он недостаточно старается, недостаточно вулканец, чтобы обходиться без этих практик в бушующем для него мире.  
  
Еще космос неожиданно пах влажной землею. Его мама не признавала духов и благовоний, но после работы в розарии ее руки всегда пахли землей и влагой. В день, когда Спок впервые ступил на Землю, в Сан-Франциско шел дождь. Вулканец был готов к этому, он взял с собой зонт, но отказался от сопровождения в корпус Академии на аэрокаре, предпочитая прогулку через парк. Там пахло смолой, прелой листвой, близким человеческим городом. И влажной почвой. Одуряюще пахло теми едва уловимыми прикосновениями, какими касалась его мама, передавая ощущение поддержки, любви и близости.  
  
Для такого логичного и строгого существа, как он, космос пах слишком многим. Потому что со временем к этому запаху примешалось еще и яблоко. Кисло-сладкое, свежее, с нотками корицы. Спок всегда на мгновение замирал, когда ощущал этот запах на мостике, находя какую-то точку равновесия и уверенности, которую было не достичь медитацией и стоянием под дождем. Он знал, он пробовал.  
  
Просто вмиг слова о том, что нет безвыходных ситуаций, переставали быть только словами, становясь чьей-то уверенностью, чьим-то путем среди звезд и тьмы космоса.  
  
  
У Сулу свои представления о космосе. Выросший частично в Сан-Франциско, а частично в далекой колонии, он никогда не увлекался восточной философией. И сам выбрал и фехтование, и оранжереи. Ему просто нравится беззащитная, открытая и доступная красота флоры. Это может выглядит забавно, но, по мнению Сулу, страсть к скорости, маневрированию, умение «чувствовать» габариты корабля, да и просто то щекочущее чувство внутри пилота за панелью управления, прекрасно сочетаются с гармоничными природными плавными линиями. Сулу может долгие минуты рассматривать прожилки очередного инопланетного растения, волокна жизни. Он знает, что бутоны цветов подобны космическим телам. Планеты, системы, вселенные. И запах пыльцы на пальцах. Сладко-солнечный. Это его гармония.  
  
Но когда Сулу в кресле пилота, когда он сосредоточен и далек от любования, у космоса запах и вкус леденцов. Паша вечно таскает их с собой, перекидывая один своему соседу за панелью. Не реплицированные, в бумажной обертке. Сулу иногда кажется, что кудряшки забавного русского тоже должны пахнуть этими леденцами, и чем-то напоминают клумбу. Он дразнит Чехова за них, но тот не против, улыбается в ответ и протягивает еще одну конфету. На ладони.  
  
В комнате Хикару целая коллекция оберток.  
  
  
Если и можно кого-то назвать человеком космоса, так только Джима Кирка. И дело даже не в том, что здесь он родился и сюда шел всю свою сознательную жизнь. Смотря на разбегающиеся звезды в главном экране или стоя на обзорной площадке перед пугающе прекрасной туманностью, Джим чувствует, как растворяется в этом, он чувствует, что _чувствует_. И его тело, его мысли и сердце с этот космос, стучит и бьется. Его космос пах жженой проводкой и пластиком, его космос пах благовониями инопланетных дворцов и теплой пыльцой невиданных растений. Его космос пах озоном и паром. В его космосе была сладость орионских нектаров и горечь ромуланского абсента. Тысячи миров складывались для него в родной и любимый запах звездных путей.  
  
Но приходя в себя в белых стенах родного медотсека или пробиваясь сквозь горячку тяжелого ранения где-то в очередных пещерах, храмах, темных инопланетных лесах, и чувствуя свежий, чуть покалывающий нос запах стерилита, навечно впитавшийся в заботливые руки, Джим мог успокоиться. Где бы он ни был в этой вселенной, но только так дома.  
  
  
Космос не пахнет. В нем нет дней и ночей. Не идут дожди, а когда бушуют шторма — рождаются легенды и великие капитаны. Космос создают люди, летящие сквозь звезды. И обоняние — это всего лишь одно из чувств, что создает для них этот космос.  



End file.
